Streets of Heaven
by Miku Siran
Summary: A previous perp returns. He only seeks revenge againest the people who put him away. Lives hang in the balance...and one woman makes the choice between life and death.. Sequel to If Only EO AJackson ENJOY! COMPLETE!
1. When A Stranger Calls

Streets of Heaven

Chapter One- When a Stranger Calls

Thanks to ginormoussvufan, WASLittleRasgotra18NOWCaseyandMike4Eva, JennBenn3148, BrittanyLS, Whatsername007, onetreefan, ItaliaRocks, K-Fuzzy215, belladonna1361, obsessedwithstabler, and mstang.gurl for being so supportive in their reviews and keeping me writing. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I will own nothing and still own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy!" came a cry as Olivia opened the door to her new home. Olivia smiled as she picked up her daughter and kissed her on the nose, dropping grocery bags on the countertop.

"How's my baby girl?" she asked the blue-eyed, brown-haired, six year old little girl that was smiling happily in her mother's arms.

"We drew pictures in school today." The child said eagerly. "I drew one of a pony and a puppy." She smiled at her mother. "Mommy can we get one?" she asked pleadingly with big blue eyes.

Olivia knew better than to look at her daughter when she was pouting with that face. "We'll see honey." She said smiling and putting her down. The garage door was opening again. "I think daddy's home." She pointed out and smiled again at the sight of her five year old daughter bolting to greet her father.

"How's my little-half pint?" Elliot laughed as he picked up his daughter and swung her around.

She was giggling like mad and squealed. Elliot took that as an answer and carried her toward the doorway where Olivia was standing, smiling at them.

"How's the most beautiful girl in the world?" he asked, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm about as fine as I can be after hearing Munch blabber all day." She replied lightly, taking the five year old from Elliot's arms.

Elliot winced. When they had gotten married, the two of them had to switch partners. Elliot and Olivia had rolled dice to see who got Munch and who got Fin. Elliot had been lucky and gotten Fin so he didn't have to endure endless lectures about government conspiracies.

Olivia checked her watch. It was nearly six and she had to make dinner. "Emily go upstairs and wash up for dinner." She said to her daughter, who obeyed, running up the stairs with pattering footsteps.

As soon as she was gone, Elliot leaned in for a deep kiss, pushing Olivia against the wall. Olivia moaned in pleasure as she felt Elliot so close to her. He ran his fingers through her golden brown hair and she was running her hands down his back. Neither of them heard Emily reenter the room, until a girlish giggle came from the behind Elliot.

They hastily pulled apart. "Hey Emily." Olviia said, trying to cover up the moment. "Wanna help Mommy with dinner?" she asked.

Emily nodded happily, running to her mother's side as Olivia started to cook. She had gotten better at it since her marriage to Elliot and the birth of Emily. Elliot kissed her on the cheek and Emily on the forehead.

"Gonna go pick up Dickie from football." He informed them. "Kathy can't so I'll pick him up and drop him off at her house. The kid's are coming this weekend."

Olivia nodded, keeping half an eye at Emily who was playing with a carrot. "Don't be late for dinner." She said pretending to stern as she kissed Elliot good bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson was driving through traffic with frustration building up every moment. He wanted to get home…to Alex. He blasted the horn a few times and slowly inched along the lane. Finally reaching home an hour later.

He burst through the door to find Alex cooking dinner and talking on the phone with Casey. She hung up when she saw Jackson come in. "Hey honey." She said kissing him gently on the lips, something he never got tired of.

"Hey yourself." He said leaning to kiss her on the nose, careful not to bump into her growing belly that was heavy with child. He bent down to pat her stomach. "How's the little one?" he cooed at it.

Alex laughed. "It's so weird that you talk to my belly." She teased.

He started to toy with her hair. "I bet the baby doesn't think its weird." He teased back. "Watcha making?" he asked, peeking over her shoulder.

Alex smiled. "Pizza." She answered pulling out a tray from the oven.

Jackson was confused. "Why did you make it when we can just order?' he asked curiously.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Cause I got tired of sitting around and no one allowing me to go over any cases." She retorted.

Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You know stress isn't good for the baby." He reasoned with her.

Alex made a face. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She answered.

Jackson smiled. "I know honey, but promise you'll relax." He said, smiling when she nodded. "I love you." He said softly in her ear.

She turned to find his lips upon hers and she never had to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Emily were dancing in the kitchen, dinner completely forgotten. They had the radio turned on and were laughing their heads off. Suddenly the phone rang. Olivia hurried to it, turning down the volume. Emily kept dancing in that cute five year old way.

"Benson?" Olivia said into the phone.

An eerie voice came on the line.

"_Olivia remember me? You and I are connected, but no hard feelings. I can bury you like you buried me." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I told you I would start the sequel as soon as I can and here it is. I hope you like. Sorry about the cliffhanger.


	2. What if It's You I Can't Keep Safe?

Chapter Two- What if It's You I Can't Keep Safe?

Thanks to WASLittleRasgotra18NOWCaseyAndMike4Eva, angel1986, Daramwithsvu17, SVUCHiCA48, obsessedwithstabler, and mstang.gurl for their reviews. This one's for ya'll.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's hands were shaking as she hung up the phone. She turned to gaze at her daughter. She knew the voice. It was familiar but it didn't stick out to her. Someone came into the door. Olivia immediately grabbed her daughter and pulled her into her arms and drew her gun. Elliot came into view, to find his wife pointing a gun in his face.

Olivia slowly lowered her gun. Elliot rushed to her. She was not the type to overreact the way she did.

"What's the matter?" he asked, plucking Emily from her arms and stroking her hair.

Olivia shook her head, clearly indicating that she didn't want to talk about it in front of Emily. Elliot let it go.

The three of them had dinner with Emily chattering away and covering up any uncomfortable moments. Elliot and Olivia looked at their daughter with pride when she talked about school. The girl was smart…she had received her parents' detective skills was using it to her advantage against all her classmates.

A few hours later, Emily was sleeping on Olivia's lap. Elliot moved closer to her. "She's asleep." He pointed out.

Olivia nodded. "I think we should put her to bed." She said, stroking her daughter's dark brown hair.

Elliot complied. He gently lifted up his daughter from her mother's arms and carried her upstairs, with Olivia following. The two of them kissed her goodnight in turn and went into their bedroom.

"What happened, Liv?' Elliot asked gently, as he pulled her onto his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I got a threat." She whispered softly. "It was someone I knew but I couldn't tell who. He said he's gonna bury me."

Elliot nearly exploded from worry. "Oh Olivia." He said, wrapping her in a hug as Olivia trembled in fear. "Don't worry. We'll get him."

Olivia buried her face in his chest. "It's not me that I'm worried about. I'm afraid he's going to hurt Emily."

Elliot pulled back and held Olivia's chin so that her brown eyes met his blue ones. "I won't let that happen, Olivia. I won't let him near you or Emily." He promised, kissing her forehead.

Olivia relaxed that night as she felt Elliot's arms around her. She turned to face her husband. He was asleep, but she could feel his strength. Elliot had always been there for her and she trusted him with her back, with her heart. They had been partners on the job and outside of it. She knew he would take care of her and their daughter. She nuzzled up to him and finally gave in to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning. Something was nagging at her. Something was telling her that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what. She rubbed her growing stomach. Her job had always made her wonder about having children and this child was unplanned. Jackson placed his hand over hers.

"It's okay, Alex. Nothing is gonna hurt this baby." He whispered.

Alex wasn't so sure. "A lot of people want me dead. Want my friends dead. How do I know that I can keep this baby safe?" she asked him.

Jackson gently touched her face and to his surprise found that it was wet. "Honey, you've kept hundreds of victims and their families safe and I'll be here every step of the way. Nothing's gonna happen." He comforted. "Now go to sleep. You need it."

Alex didn't obey. She stayed awake long after Jackson had fallen asleep. One question was tugging at the back of her mind. _What if it's you that I can't keep safe?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GASP! What's gonna happen? Lol I hope you guys liked that. I will update soon again.


	3. Roses are Red

Chapter Three- Roses are Red

Thanks to Who-will-change-the-world, mstang.gurl, K-Fuzzy215, and obsessedwithstabler for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even one measly little character. Okay maybe not measly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia awoke in Elliot's arms. "El." She murmured softly, nuzzling up to him.

He groaned and opened his eyes, his eyes still sleepy when he kissed Olivia good morning. "Morning Beautiful." He murmured just as softly and closed his eyes again.

Olivia gave him a firm poke in the rib, making him jump. "El, we need to get to work. We have a threat to trace." She said nudging him awake.

His eyes flew open. Of course, how could he forget. So stupid. "Right." He said bolting out of bed and into the shower.

Olivia brushed her teeth and made coffee when Elliot and her switched for the shower. Then she and Elliot both quickly got dressed and hurried to wake Emily. Emily rubbed her sleepy eyes when her mother gently shook her awake.

"Wake up honey, you're going to Aunt Alex's today." Olivia said to her daughter.

Emily clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!" she cheered, running to get ready and knocking a few stuffed teddy bears off the shelves.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances. Both knew the real reason why Olivia had decided on sending Emily to Alex's. Alex's place was secluded. She had recently moved into a house in the outskirts of New York, far away from the hectic chaos of city life. It was the safest place Olivia could think of.

After their daughter was ready, they all filed into the car. Emily was bouncing in the back seat, completely overjoyed at spending a day with Alex. Olivia turned to glance at her baby. She was so adorable. She had inherited Elliot's blue eyes, but her golden brown hair. Elliot kept his eye on the road, but had half an eye on the bouncing child in the backseat.

They finally arrived at Alex's house after Elliot had called Cragen and told them they were going to be late. Jackson was already at work, though he promised he would be home early, so Alex wouldn't be alone for too long. Alex greeted the family with a hug and a smile. Emily leaped into her arms and Alex let out a soft gasp of pain. Olivia quickly pulled her daughter back.

"Easy sweetheart. There's a baby in there." Olivia said gently.

Emily's eyes grew wide like saucers. "You mean Aunt Alex's tummy has a person in it?" she asked in bewilderment.

Alex laughed. "Yes honey. I'm going to have a little girl just like you." She said tweaking the little girl's nose.

Emily stared and then without a word, hugged her mother good bye and ran into the house.

Alex glanced at the little girl a little strangely. "What did I say?' she asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Probably nothing. Even I'm having problems understanding her sometimes."

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist. "Six year olds are hard to understand." He said. Then his voice dropped lower. "Did Liv tell you about what happened?" He asked, knowing Olivia probably did. The two of them were best friends.

Alex nodded. "Last night I checked all the records of paroles and served sentences of all the perps that have come in any contact with the SVU team and guess who's out?" she said, in her professional manner.

Olivia glanced at her, so did Elliot neither of them had a clue. They had put away so many perps.

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry Olivia, but White's the only one who got out."

Olivia froze and glanced at Alex with fear in her eyes. With that she collapsed against Elliot who held her tightly. She was trembling and his heart tightened. Richard White. He had always wanted to take back the control Olivia had taken from him. He was heartless. Elliot couldn't understand.

"I thought you put him away!" he yelled at Alex, the only possible target of his anger at the moment.

Alex jumped back in surprise. She hadn't expected to be the target of Elliot's anger, but she felt like it wasn't her fault. She fixed her eyes firmly on Elliot giving him an icy blue stare, until he backed down.

"It's not my fault he had good behavior in prison and I'm on maternity leave and couldn't stop him from getting out." She said coldly. "If you need someone to blame, blame the judge that issued the release not me. I put him away for twenty years. That was the max."

Elliot took a breath. "I'm sorry Alex." He said, rubbing Olivia's shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's just…"

Alex put a hand on his arm. "I know." She said understandingly, the coldness quickly leaving her eyes, being replaced with compassion and understanding. "Trust me I know."

Olivia pulled herself together. "Alex promise me you'll watch over her." she said.

Alex nodded. "I promise I will." She answered, wrapping the detective in a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team was working their butt off trying to trace the call. "Got it! Munch called.

The team crowded around him. "Aren't I great?" he asked.

Fin punched him in the arm. "Just give us the results."

"You owe me twenty for finding it before you did."

Elliot shouldered both of them. "Come on guys focus." He said gruffly.

Munch held up his hands. "A payphone near the precinct." He said.

Olivia buried her face in her hands. "We'll never get him." She moaned.

Elliot rubbed her shoulders. "We'll get him Liv. We got him the first time and we'll get him again." He reassured, wishing he could believe the words himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex found Emily in her office on the computer. She ran to the blonde and grabbed Alex's sundress.

"Aunt Alex, we need to get the human out of you." Emily cried.

Alex stared at her. "What do you mean honey?" she asked, thoroughly confused and concerned about Emily's tears.

"It says on the internet that things growing in someone's tummy isn't good." She cried, sobbing in Alex's arms. "I don't want you to die."

Alex fought back a smile, but it shown on her face anyway. She crouched down to face Emily eye to eye, even though it pained her to do so and she would probably never be able to get back up.

"Honey, I promise you I won't die and that this baby is going to be good for all of us." She comforted, playing with the little girl's hair.

Emily sniffed. "Okay I believe you." She said finally.

Alex smiled. "Good." She answered pulling her into a hug.

The phone suddenly rang. Alex picked it up and immediately recognized Richard White's voice.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You may know me Alex_

_But the blood will be on you_

Alex dropped the phone on the ground and collapsed, just as someone opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HA! Guess who comes through the door? Lol, sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it.


	4. Intentional Accidents

Chapter Four- Accidents

Thanks to WASLittleRasgotra18NOWCaseyAndMike4Eva, AllAboutMe123, SVUCHiCA48, onetreefan, GiggleGloWorm9987, and obsessedwithstabler for their reviews!

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ALEX!" Jackson cried as he ran to his wife's side. "Honey, wake up."

Alex stirred. "Sorry." She murmured. "Just pregnancy issues." She lied.

Jackson was about to say something when Emily let out a wail.

Alex immdediately moved out of Jackson's arms and to Emily's side. "What's wrong honey?" she asked as Jackson replaced the telephone, giving him the we'll-talk-later look.

"I told you the internet said stuff in the tummy isn't good." Emily wailed.

Alex smiled. "It's okay. Someone on the phone just scared me that's all." She soothed. "Why don't you go upstairs and play with some of the teddy bears in the baby's room?"

Emily wiped her eyes and obeyed.

"What happened?" Jackson asked gently as soon as Emily was out of sight and earshot.

Alex took a deep breath and moved to sit in a chair with Jackson right by her side guiding her. She gently placed a hand on his face. "Promise not to freak out on me?" she asked.

He nodded. "I won't. Promise."

"One of my old cases is back to haunt me." Alex sighed softly. "It's not just me either. It's Olivia too."

Jackson drew a breath. "How does he know where you live?" he questioned with fear laced in his voice.

Alex shook her head. "This is the way he got all his victims. He loves control. He hates me and Liv for taking it from him. Olivia did it in the questioning room to give me evidence to prosecute and he's angry at me for making a fool of him in the courtroom." She explained.

She rubbed her stomach. She hated that when this crisis had occurred when she was so far along in pregnancy. If she wasn't then she would've marched right up to the judge and given him a piece of her mind. Releasing Richard White early was the stupidest idea she had ever heard. He was evil down to the core.

"Jackson help me to my office, I need to make some calls." She asked.

Jackson obeyed and helped her up. She sat down on her office chair and got on the phone, yelling at times and then talking calmly. He watched her with a pained look in his eyes. He loved Alex and hated to see her in this much fear and pain. He gave a silent prayer that nothing would happen to her or their baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia got the call from Alex about the threat. She gave a sharp intake of breath that immediately caught Elliot's attention. He moved to her side. "What's going on?" he mouthed.

She motioned for him to shut it for a moment. "Alex get out of the house now." She said. "Go to Casey's. She's the only one who never had contact with him. Make sure when you get there you lock all the doors and windows. Don't let Emily go outside." She hung up afterward and put her head in her hands.

Elliot rubbed her shoulders. "What happened?" he asked.

Olivia was fighting back tears. "Alex got a threat." She answered worriedly. "I don't know how she's going to handle it nine months pregnant."

Elliot slammed his hand on the desk, making everyone except Olivia jump, since she was already used to it. "I can't believe this bastard." He seethed.

Olivia put a hand on his arm. "We have to get him. Alex is going to do everything possible to keep Emily and herself and Jackson safe. It's our job to find him." She said firmly.

Elliot knew she was right, but he couldn't help being scared, worried. "Alright, let's get to work." He said, guiding Olivia to the board, where they had all the evidence photos for the past White Case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson was driving. Alex wanted to but she couldn't reach anything in her state. Emily was sleeping in the backseat. It made Alex smile at the thought of the little girl and how she would have one of her own soon. But that smile grew tight with fear and worry, when she thought of the phone call. Jackson reached over and took her hand and squeezed. "We'll be okay. I love you." He said softly.

Neither of them noticed the car following closely behind them.

"What the hell?" Jackson demanded as the car suddenly pulled up beside them and moved in close. Jackson slammed on the gas to miss being pushed of the road.

Alex was scared out of her mind. She glanced at the driver. She could barely make a shape, but her heart grew tight when she saw who it was. It was White, no doubt about it. "Jackson!" she cried in panic. "We need to lose him. That's the guy."

Jackson swerved again, Emily awoke. She screamed in fear as Jackson hit the brakes. Nothing was working. Richard kept coming back.

Alex reached over to help Jackson with the wheel. Their eyes met. Blue fearful ones and brown determined ones.

"O Lord." Alex breathed as Richard's car slammed into theirs.

Jackson threw himself on top of his wife, with only mind to save her and the baby. The car plunged off the road and through the fence. It hit the icy water below and started sinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's cell went off. She glanced at Elliot as she picked it up. He put a trace on it and nodded for her to answer. It was Casey.

"Olivia!" Her voice came on the phone panicky and frightened despite the static on the line. "There's been an accident!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DUN DUN DUN! Ok just kidding will update as soon as I can! Hope you like that.


	5. Cry

Chapter Five- Cry

Thanks to ginormoussvufan, obsessedwithstabler, WASLittleRasgotra18NOWCaseyAndMike4Eva, GiggleGloWorm9987, angel1986, SVUCHiCA48, and mstang.gurl for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex woke up with pain in every part of her body. She was covered in blood. She felt someone's weight on her chest. She glanced down and her heart constricted at the sight of Jackson on top of her, protecting her in the way only he could. She reached down to touch him. He was cold. She knew he was gone. She felt hot tears fill her eyes as she tried to turn to see if Emily was okay. She couldn't move. She reached one hand down to touch her stomach and prayed softly that she wouldn't lose her baby before the darkness consumed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot sped down the highway, running every red light. Olivia was gripping the seat tightly. Her face was white with fear and her eyes were wide. Elliot wasn't much better. His knuckles were white on the wheel and his eyes were bloodshot and scared. He drove faster.

They finally arrived at the scene a few minutes after Casey's call. The ambulance was already there. The paramedics wouldn't let the detective pass. Olivia fought against their hold.

"Let me see my baby!" she screamed, clawing at the patrolmen that kept her from her child.

Elliot reached over to wrap his arms around her. He wanted to see his daughter as well, but knew not to interrupt the paramedics. He wrapped his wife in his arm and both of them collapsed in tears.

Olivia let out a strangled sound when she saw the paramedics bring out Jackson and put a black tarp over him. She didn't want to believe that he was gone. Alex was now all alone. Alex was wheeled out next and she was completely soaked in red blood with cuts all over her body from the glass on the car. Olivia began to tremble as the paramedics wheeled out her daughter.

Elliot let out a cry of pain when he saw his daughter's small body on the stretcher. Olivia broke down and reached to take Emily's small hand.

"Hang in there sweetie. Mommy's here." She whispered in tears.

Elliot held his wife's shoulders. "We're both here baby. Stay with us." He said just as softly.

The paramedic came up to them. "We had one casualty." He informed them just as Casey ran up to them. "The other two are on their way to the emergency room."

Casey spoke up. "I'm gonna ride with Alex." She stated firmly.

Olivia nodded and turned to Elliot. "I'm gonna ride with Emily. You get to the hospital as fast as you can." She said.

Elliot nodded understanding her maternal instinct kicking in. He watched Olivia and Casey climb into the ambulance and he ran to his car. He was so scared. So worried. Emily and Olivia were part of him. He couldn't live without both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey took Alex's hand. "Hang in there girl." She said softly. Alex was her boss, but she was also her friend. One of her best friends. Alex had been there and covered her ass when Casey made a mistake with a judge. She had chosen not to fire her and had told her she was the best ADA she had. Casey was hurting for Alex. Her chances were not good and her baby's were zero to none. If the baby survived then Alex would have to deal with being a single mom. Casey didn't know if she could handle it.

Olivia wasn't faring much better in Casey's opinion. Her head was bent over her daughter and tears were flowing down her face. She was bloody from Emily's wounds and Casey was from Alex's but neither cared. Casey had grown fond of the little girl and prayed that nothing would take her from her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen was the one who had to take aspects of the damages. Jackson was dead. Alex was severely hurt. No one had any idea how her baby was and Emily was in critical state. He rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe this. Jackson was dead. Cragen had never been fond of the reporter until he married Alex. He had been a nice guy. He didn't just report gossip, but cooperated with the police to get the truth out. He had been proud to give Alex to Jackson in marriage. Cragen couldn't believe he was gone. How would Alex deal? She was pregnant.

Olivia was Cragen's next thought. She was like his daughter and Emily was like his granddaughter. The child's condition was critical. Cragen's eyes were lined with worry and fear. They couldn't lose the child. She was so precious. She was the sweetest child he had ever crossed. Her attitude was so much like Olivia's and her stubbornness was so like Elliot's. She was the product of Elliot's and Olivia's love. They had crossed so many roadblocks together to get this far. Emily was their proof that both had the strength to leave behind their past.

_Could you cry a little_

_Die just a little_

_Baby I'm in too much pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting_

_Something in return_

_I can hear your goodbye_

_Nothing's gonna save me_

_Without you by my side_

_I can't see anything left in your eyes_

_Give me something to cling onto_

_Give it a try_

_I don't want anything else_

_But what is mine_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is anyone crying yet? Cause it's about to get sadder. Tweaked the lyrics from the song Cry part of the lyrics are made up…


	6. Streets of Heaven

Chapter Six- Streets of Heaven

Thanks to Whatsername007, onetreefan, GiggleGloWorm9987, ginormoussvufan, and obsessedwithstabler for their swt reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia collapsed into Casey's arms as she watched her daughter being wheeled into the ER, followed by Alex. She was in hysterical sobs. Elliot rushed into the room a moment after they did. He gently took Olivia out of Casey's arms as he fought back his own rush of tears.

He held his wife close and tried to comfort her. She wouldn't be comforted; the tears came harder and faster until Elliot found himself crying on her shoulder as much as she was crying onto his. Elliot had four other children so he could speak from experience when a child was in the emergency room, due to the numerous injuries his active boy caused, but this was Olivia's first time and the injuries were so much more severe.

Olivia sobbed into Elliot's arms. She was so scared, worried, and angry. She wanted to kill White. Kill him and make him hurt as much as Emily was hurting. Her maternal instinct was so strong, all she could think about was being in the room to comfort her daughter. The doctors wouldn't let her in and Elliot wasn't letting her go. She felt Casey's arms also wrap around her but she was numb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain was excruciating. Alex screamed over and over again. _How could such a small fetus cause her so much pain? _She wondered. Her entire body was in pain. She clung onto the sides of the bed with white knuckles. The doctors had done an emergency C-section after the accident in attempt to save both her and her baby. She just wished the pain would be over soon.

"Push!" a nurse yelled at her.

Alex lost her short temper. "DAMMIT I AM YOU FREAK!" she screamed at the nurse.

The doctor suddenly pulled back. "Did you get a screening to check the gender of your child?" he asked uncertainly.

Alex stared at him. "I'M GIVING FUCKING BIRTH AND YOU'RE ASKING ME THIS?" she screamed at him.

The doctor handed Alex's baby to the nurse.

"What aren't you giving me my baby?" Alex asked, not screaming for the first time since going into labor. Then the pain returned. "OH SHIT!" she cried, realizing what was going on.

Two minutes later, her second child took her breath.

Alex looked at her two children with tears in her eyes. They were identical twins. A little girl and a little boy. Just at that moment, Casey rushed into the room.

"Oh my gosh Alex. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." Casey cried when she saw the children in her arms.

Alex just smiled. "It's okay. How are Liv and Elliot?" she asked much calmer now that she was out of labor.

Casey lowered her eyes sadly as she moved to sit on the edge of Alex's bed. "Still in surgery." She said softly.

Alex's eyes clouded with pain. "Pray that she'll survive." She said slowly.

"Yeah." Casey said, then reached to touch one of Alex's babies. "They're beautiful." She murmured.

Alex smiled a little. "Yeah they are. They have Jackson's hair and ears." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't know how I'm gonna raise them by myself though."

Casey gave Alex a hug, an impressive feat considering the blonde was holding two children. "You're going to do fine and I know all of the SVU with be with you every step of the way." She comforted.

Alex wiped away the tears and looked down at her sleeping miracles. "I know Casey. Jackson would tell me to have faith. Go to Olivia and Elliot and tell them that I'm rooting for Emily and she's just as strong as her parents are and she'll make it." She said firmly. "Go."

Casey obeyed, glancing back only once.

Alex looked down at her children. "Faith. I kinda like that." She said, kissing the little girl on the top of the head. She glanced at her boy, who looked back at with sapphire eyes so like her own. _Jackson always liked the name James. _She thought. "James it is." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat with her head in Elliot's chest in the waiting room. Everyone except Alex was there. She stared at the door, willing it to open. Not knowing what was happening to her daughter was the worst thing she could imagine. She refused to believe her daughter would die.

The doctor came out. "She's stable, but in a coma." He said softly.

Olivia let out a cry and Elliot broke down in tears, something totally unlike himself.

"Let me see her." Olivia cried, clinging onto Elliot for dear life. "Please."

The doctor led her in. "Family only." He said when Casey and Munch tried to follow.

Olivia grabbed her daughter's hand and held on tight. Emily's golden brown hair was laid across the pillow in layers and her usually bright and happy hazel eyes were shut tightly. Elliot took the other hand. He was in tears. Olivia hated to see him cry, he was everything but weak, except when it came to his children. Olivia was pretty much the same. She kissed her daughter's hand. "Pull through for us." She murmured softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later, most of the team had gone home, except for Casey who went to check on Alex. Elliot was in the hallway talking with his other children. Olivia was alone with her daughter. She was not religious. She didn't believe in a God that allowed the things she saw everyday to happen, but she found herself praying over and over again for Emily. She collapsed in prayer again.

_Hello God_

_It's me again_

_2:00am, Room 304_

_Visiting hours are over_

_Time for our bedside tug of war._

Elliot came in and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

_The sleeping child between us, maybe not make it through the night_

_I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life_

_It must be kinda crowded on the streets of heaven _

_On the streets of heaven_

_So tell me God what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever_

_But right now I need her so much more_

_She's much too young to be on her own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?_

Olivia collapsed in a fresh rush of tears, just as Casey walked in. She looked at them both and found herself copying their actions. She hadn't prayed since she was seven and now she found herself taking over Olivia's word and continuing them

_Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made_

_As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?_

_She wants to ride a pony, when she's big enough_

_She wants to marry her daddy when she's all grown up_

Elliot couldn't help but smile at the last sentence Casey said. He continued.

_God what do you need her for?_

_I know you have a place for her_

_But she's already got a home_

_We all love her and need her_

_Won't you leave her here with us_

_Than make her live eternity alone?_

Olivia caught her breath and begged the only person she knew could control Emily's condition.

_Lord don't you know?_

_She's my angel_

_You got plenty of your own_

_Well I don't know if you're listening_

_But praying is all that's life to do_

_So I ask you Lord,_

_Have mercy_

_You lost a son once too_

Elliot finished the prayer in tears. He didn't want to give up his daughter but he knew he had no control over anything at the moment. He hated it, but he had to deal with it.

_Lord I know once you've made up your mind_

_There's no use in begging_

_So if you take her with you today_

_Will you make sure she looks both ways?_

_And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raise your hand if you're in tears. I'll try and update as soon as I can, hope you liked that. Stole most of the prayer from the song, Streets of Heaven by Sherrie Austin. See if you can find the verse I made up by myself.


	7. Last Breath

Chapter Seven- Last Breath

Thanks to JennBenn3148, Whatsername007, AllAboutMe123, CharmedOneToo22, onetreefan, SVUCHiCA48, ginormoussvufan, GiggleGleWorm9987, obsessedwithstabler, idinakristinfan, and Jhynefeeer for their reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I only wish I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia never left her daughter's side. She held tightly onto the little girl's hand. Elliot watched them two of them from the doorway. He had just told Maureen to take the twins home. He leaned his weight on one side, trying to keep the tears from falling. He had to be strong, not just for Olivia but for Emily as well.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Olivia asked Elliot without turning around.

He took a breath and moved close to his wife and laid his hands on her shoulders. "She'll make it Liv. She has to." He murmured softly.

Olivia turned to bury her face in his chest. "I'm scared El." She whispered through hot tears.

"So am I." he said just as softly, gently running his hand through her hair. "But we have to hang in there for Emily. She needs our faith to pull through. Trust her. She wouldn't leave her mama."

Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand.

"If she doesn't make it, El, I won't either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was asleep with her children in her arms. Casey slipped quietly into the room. She gently took the children from Alex's arms. She was planning on putting them in crib so Alex wouldn't wake up with sore arms. She had been running from room to room in the hospital trying to be there for both Olivia and Alex. The children opened their eyes and started to scream the moment they left their mother's arms. Casey winced at the sound.

Alex's eyes flew open and the first thing she was reach for the bedside table. She realized that she wasn't home. Casey quickly handed her back her children.

"Sorry. I was thinking about putting them in the crib to make sure you didn't drop them in your sleep or anything." She explained.

Alex smiled and rocked James and Faith gently. "Thanks Case, but I tried that already. These two can't be separated from me for a second." She said, kissing the twins on the top of the head.

"What was that with the lunging for the table episode?" Casey asked curiously.

Alex sighed. "After the incident with the WPP, I haven't been able to sleep unless there was a gun beside me, where I could easily get to it. The moment someone came toward me I would wake up. Jackson used to be really patient with me about that. He could deal with me and my panic attacks at night. I never got over the incident, but he lived with it and he made me feel safe." Alex whispered, sucking in a trembling breath before her voice broke and she erupted in tears.

Casey wrapped her arms around Alex, kids and all and let her cry on her shoulder. Olivia and Elliot still had some hope to cling onto. Alex didn't. She was on her own. Jackson was dead and Alex had two children to raise and a demanding job.

"It's okay Alex. It's gonna be okay." Casey comforted the blonde. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"I hope so Casey. Not for only my sake but for Olivia and Elliot too." Alex said softly, sobbing softly as her children clung onto her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia gazed at the small child on the bed with tubes stuck in her arms. It tore her apart to see her usually overly hyper daughter in that state. Elliot was feeling the same way. He took Olivia's and Emily's hand and held them tight. They were pulling in for a long night. Too long. The doctor had said if Emily survived the night then she would make it. Problem was that it was a fifty chance. Elliot was counting down the seconds and Olivia was counting every breath that Emily took, afraid that it would be her last. Elliot gazed at Olivia's fearful eyes.

"Liv we're gonna make it." He said firmly.

"I hope so Elliot. I really do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain, this is crap." Munch said throwing down a file.

"He's right for once. White's file doesn't give away anything. No new connections. No visits in prison. Nada." Fin agreed.

Cragen sighed. "Ok guys, got back to the accident site. I want forensics all over it again and I want you two watching their every move until they give you something. I don't care how irrelevant it is. I want some facts." He said.

The two quickly followed orders, grabbing their coats and rushing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard was very pleased with himself. He had managed to hurt both Alex and Olivia. He stared at their pictures on the wall. Four walls, two for each.

He moved to trace his fingers on Alex's side. Her picture was in the center, two of them actually, one with her black glasses that gave her a serious look perfect for an ADA, the other a much softer picture without the glasses, making her look sweet, almost friendly. Blue eyes and blonde hair, what a classic look. He smiled, running his hand along her face. He had newspaper articles taped to the wall. Her death, her resurrection, her best days in court, both wins and losses, and then of course the accident he had caused, along with the picture of her head husband. He also had pictures of her wedding and her childhood when she was a girl. Her whole life played out in his mind. She had made a fool of him in court. She had spoken with an air of confidence and sureness that she would put him away and she had. She had put him away for the max. He would punish her. Killing her husband, her support was the first step. He was gaining his control back and it gave him more of a high than any drug could.

He maneuvered to view the clippings and picture of Olivia. He smiled to himself. His job wasn't as complete with her as Alex. Emily should have died. It would have broken Olivia. It would make her weaker. Nonetheless he would still succeed. He had every single article on her heroic rescues and her most successful cases. He gazed at her picture. She was not the average cop. No cop male or female should look as she did. He wished he would have her golden hair and hazel eyes. She was the one that broke him and gave Alex what she needed to take his freedom. She had taken control of him and he had never forgotten her face, her words, or her name. He smiled. _She had no idea that I've been watching her_. He couldn't forgive Elliot Stabler for marrying Olivia. He had pictures of that and of their little girl. He would not forgive and would not forget. He would get his revenge. He trembled with excitement. He was going to make both of them pay for what they had done.

"Alexandra Sarah Cabot and Olivia Serena Benson, you are mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Creepy aint it? Lol. I hope you liked that. Sorry it's been taking so long to update lately. I'm starting to get busy I'm afraid so I'll be updating my ongoing stories in return. Sorry for the wait!


	8. Miracles, Blue Eyes, and Blue Tears

Chapter Eight- Miracles, Blue Eyes, and Blue Tears

Thanks to AllAboutMe123, obsessedwithstabler, mstang.gurl, K-Fuzzy215, Whatsername007, idinakristinfan, onetreefan, savit, and JennBenn3148.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The monitor started to beep rapidly as doctors rushed into the room and nurses tried to pull Olivia away from her daughter.

"What's going on?" she screamed as she was shoved out into Elliot's arms.

Elliot had fear in every pore of his body, but held tightly onto his wife.

"The doctors are trying to figure that out." He said softly, with more confidence than he felt. His world was falling apart. His daughter was the glue that held his family together. The old and the new. He couldn't lose her.

Olivia was sobbing hysterically, just as Alex came running down the hallway with Casey right behind her, both carrying a child.

"Let me have my baby!" Olivia screamed between sobs.

Alex gently put her daughter into Casey's arms. Casey was scared but knew that Alex had known Olivia longer and could probably help her more.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia while Elliot completed the hug. "Liv it's gonna be alright. She's a strong girl. She wouldn't give up so easily." She said firmly.

Olivia's sobs softened a little.

"Have faith in her." Casey said softly, cradling the children.

Alex backed away as Elliot pulled Olivia into a full hug, both crying softly at the thought of losing their little girl. Alex's heart broke at the sight of the two strongest people she knew so broken. Alex was still hurting after Jackson's death, but she hadn't had time to think and now watching Olivia and Elliot, she was glad.

The doctors finally came out. A young female doctor looked tense as she approached Olivia. "Detective Benson and Stabler, I am very sorry but your daughter didn't make it." She said softly.

Olivia let out a wail as Elliot felt his tears spill out of his eyes. Alex stared in horror while Casey nearly dropped the babies.

"No!" Screamed Olivia as she broke out of Elliot's arms and pushed past the doctors with a cry of anguish. She knelt down by her daughter's side.

"Please baby, pull through for Mommy. You can't give up Emily, you just can't. I need you, Daddy needs you, honey everyone needs you. Please come back to me." Olivia sobbed into her daughter's hair as she squeezed her hair.

Elliot watched from the doorway with a distant expression on his face. It scared the hell out of Alex who was standing beside him, in silent tears. Emily had been something special to them all. Alex refused to believe that she was gone.

Olivia gave a cry of surprise when she felt Emily squeeze her hand. The monitors started beeping rapidly again and once again, the doctors rushed in pulling Olivia away from her life line.

"Emily!" Olivia screeched at the top of her lungs, trying desperately to get back to her daughter as nurses ushered her and Elliot and Alex out.

Alex was arguing with the nurses using every foul word known to man as tthey shoved her out.

Elliot was silent. He knew something was happening. Maybe it was the fact that Emily had always been daddy's little girl. He knew she would make it. It was in his instinct and in his gut. He had learned to trust it. He knew his little girl would pull through her hell, just like her mother had pulled through hers.

"She's gonna be okay." Elliot said softly as he kissed the top of Olivia's head.

They were back in the waiting room, holding their breath, wondering if Emily was going to make it or if what had just happened in the room had been a figment of their imagination. Two agonizing minutes passed before the doctors exited the room again.

"Uhh…Detective Benson and Stabler," the same female doctor before began. "Your daughter is…"

Olivia interjected. "She can't be dead." She wailed softly. "She just can't be. I felt her hand squeeze mine."

The doctor held up a hand. "Actually I was going to say that she was a medical miracle." She said smiling for the first time. "She's alive and shockingly awake."

Elliot was speechless with joy and as he looked into Olivia's eyes he could feel the same joy radiating from her smile and her eyes.

"She's asking for you." The doctor said before walking away.

Olivia rushed into the room and laughed and cried when she saw Emily awake.

"Mommy!" Emily cried happily, shouting the most beautiful word a mother could ever hear.

Elliot was smiling widely as he wrapped his arms around both his wife and his daughter.

"Hey honey." Olivia said gently as she patted her daughter's hair. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a car." Emily replied impishly.

Elliot laughed. "You did honey and you lived to tell the tale."

"Daddy I'm gonna live forever." Emily said brightly, earning a laugh and hugs from both her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex watched from the doorway with a forlorn expression on her face. Only a few days ago, she had had what Olivia had. A family, someone to love and to hold. In a flash he was gone. She fought back tears and turned to Casey.

"I'm gonna take Faith and James home." She said quietly, surprised at how easily her children's names rolled off her tongue.

Casey wanted to stop Alex, but one look from her icy blue eyes told Casey to back down and keep her mouth shut. Casey obeyed the look, knowing full well that her friend was hurting and there was nothing she could do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex walked into her home with a completely different sense of the space. It was once warm and friendly. A good place to go home to, but now it was different. It was cold and it gave her a sense of loneliness. Out of habit she called as she carried her children upstairs on their sling and setting them down in a crib that Jackson and her had bought,

"Honey, I'm home!"

She got no answer. She felt tears pour out of her eyes and she didn't fight them. She had to move. She had to get away from all the memories. The hurt. The pain of losing the man she loved.

_Got a date a week from Friday with a preacher's son_

_Everybody says he's crazy_

_I'll have to see_

_I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came_

_I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves_

_I'm probably going on and on_

_It seems I'm doing more of that these days_

Alex couldn't believe that life was still going on with Jackson. She buried her face in hands as she sank down onto their bed…now only hers. She laid back with tears running down her face and leaving wet spots on the pillows.

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_Probably wouldn't hurt so bad_

_Never pictured every minute without you in it_

_Oh you left so fast_

Alex could always swear she heard Jackson breathe beside her. Her hand moved in his direction, only to find no one there. She let out a soft whimper of pain and sorrow. Her constant was gone. Nothing of him remained.

_Sometimes I see you standing there_

_Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch_

_Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much_

_God give me a moment's grace_

_Cause if I never seen you face_

_Probably wouldn't be this way_

"I'm alone." She cried softly. She didn't know how she would make it on her own. Jackson was her support, her life, and he had left her behind in a flash. She closed her eyes. She had two children. Not one, two. She hadn't checked the gender of her children when they were still unborn because she and Jackson had decided to surprise themselves. Alex was now living the surprise by herself. Her let out another cry of pain at the memories that soared through her mind.

"Jackson why the hell did you leave me?" she cried out in anger and in loneliness. "How could you leave me behind?"

_Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you_

_Casey says that I should just move on_

_You oughta see the way these people look at me_

_When they see me round here talking to this stone_

_Everybody thinks I've lost my mind _

_But I just take it day by day_

Alex got up and grabbed her pillows, slamming it against the bed over and over again before reaching for the picture on her dresser of her and Jackson's wedding. They looked so happy and she felt an unreal amount of abandonment mixed with her grief. She threw it against the wall and felt her heart shatter as the glass on the frame did.

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_Probably wouldn't hurt so bad_

_Never pictured every minute without you in it_

_Oh you left so fast_

_Sometimes I see you standing there_

_Sometimes I feel an angel's touch_

_Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much_

_God give me a moment's grace_

_Cause if I never seen you face_

_Probably wouldn't be this way_

Alex sank down to her knees and laid her hands on the glass, not feeling the pain as the pieces cut into her flesh and made her blood stain the carpet. She couldn't stop crying, nor did she try to. She only wondered if the songs were true, that her tears would wash the color from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I'm in tears. Sorry guys never meant to be so depressing.


	9. Nightmares

Chapter Nine- Nightmares

Thanks to obsessedwithstabler, ItaliaRocks, Whatsername007, JennBenn3148, onetreefan, mstang.gurl, Jewel88, AllAboutMe123, ginormoussvufan, idinakristinfan, and sayit for their reviews!

Disclaimer: I own no characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stayed up all night watching her daughter sleep with a smile on her face. Her little girl had pulled through and Olivia was on top of the world again. Across from her, Elliot was asleep with his hand tightly wrapped around Olivia's and his other hand on his daughter's hand. Olivia smiled in satisfaction but there was still fear on her mind. Richard White hadn't been caught yet, and Olivia knew he would rest until he took his revenge on both her and Alex. Thinking of that thought, Olivia realized that Alex wasn't there anymore.

Casey peeked into the room. She was dressed in casual clothes, changing in her office after her long hours. Seeing that Olivia was awake, Casey slipped into the room.

"Hey." She said quietly, careful not to wake Elliot or Emily.

"Hey. How's Alex?" Olivia asked just as quietly but with concern in her eyes.

Casey drew a breath. "Not good. I think she's hurting more than she's letting on." Casey said.

Olivia bit her lip. She had been so concerned about her daughter she hadn't realized that her best friend may have been hurting afterthe loss of her husband.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked.

"She went home with the twins." Casey said softly.

Olivia stared observing this piece of information. "She had twins?" she asked. She hadn't even noticed the children before, so focused was her attention on Emily.

Casey nodded. "Yeah a boy and a girl. It's a miracle that they survived the crash."

Olivia covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe this." She breathed. She couldn't believe the blessing Alex had received but disguised as a curse due to the dire situation. "She can do this." She said determinedly.

Casey wasn't as convinced. "I hope you're right." She said softly. "I damn sure hope you are."

Secretly, Olivia was scared out of her mind. Before in happier times, Olivia, Alex, Casey and Melinda always joked that they would be there for the birth of Alex's baby, just like they had been there for Emily's birth. Olivia was worried about Alex, worried about her children, worried about everything. Casey was the only who had made good on the promise. Olivia felt tears come to her eyes once again, but fought them back. She couldn't be weak now. Not when everything was starting to come back together. She just had to be strong...for Casey, for Emily, for Elliot and at the moment, most of all for Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch and Fin had gone over every single file pertaining to White. Nothing suggested where he was staying or if he had contacted anyone. After a while, Melinda walked in to join them.

"Casey called Emily's awake and she's gonna make it." She announced.

Both of the detectives leaped out of their chair with broad smiles on their faces. Munch suddenly grabbed Melinda by the hands and swung her around. Fin raised his eyebrows.

"Get off me, John." Melinda said at an overjoyed Munch.

"Yeah man, what's wrong with you?" Fin asked as Munch hopped up and down.

"I'm just really glad Emily's gonna pull through." He said finally calming down.

Fin rolled his eyes. "See what I have to deal with everyday?" he muttered to Melinda.

Melinda giggled. "Yeah…you must be insane yourself. Now let's get back to the case."

"You're not a detective." Fin mentioned.

"Yeah, but I have a knack for noticing details or else I wouldn't be the M.E." she retorted.

None of them had an answer to that.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Melinda sighed after about two hours of work. "I cannot believe this moronic idiot is this smart."

"If he were a moronic idiot, he wouldn't be smart." Munch pointed out.

Fin groaned. "Don't get him started."

"Too late." Melinda muttered back.

Munch started to ramble about the true definition of a moronic idiot.

Melinda kept typing on the computer, searching every database for any sign of White. Finally she got a hit.

"Guys I got something."

The other two crowded around.

"Oh shit man, he lives three doors down from Alex."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was trying her best to distract herself. Her files and paperwork were stacked to over her head and she wasn't even glancing at the pile that was threatening to tilt over. Her head was bent in the paper and her children were fast asleep in their crib. It was quiet. Alex had never been around kids so much. The crying was continuous, but their little faces and the gurgling sounds they made were enough to keep her wits together. But she did look forward to her peace and quiet. Alex managed to coo, coax, and rock James and Faith until they were both sound asleep. She looked up to glance at them. They were beautiful a product of her and Jackson and the only thing he left behind. At that thought, she turned back to her files, trying to erase all the memories with one official document after another.

There was a bang on the door. Alex's head shot up and she got up to investigate. She reached for her gun and cocked it. As she walked out of her bedroom door, she locked it behind her. She had no problem getting back in, since she knew how to pick locks in her sleep, due to the amount of time she kept locking herself out of her house and then losing her key in her stack of files. She slowly walked down the stairs.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice confident, even if her hands were trembling.

"Hello Alex." Came a soft venomous voice.

Alex froze at the sound. She knew who it was. Richard White. He had screamed at her in court that she would regret what she had done, but she had a look on her face as hard as stone that day and walked away.

"Richard." She said whirling around to face him.

"It's been a while, Alex. Why don't you drop the gun and we can talk." He said, his face coming out of the shadows.

"There's nothing to talk about." Alex said sharply, not lowering her gun, which was pointing straight at his chest.

"Oh there is. There is a lot to talk about before I bury you beside your husband Alex and then Olivia will follow and then your children." He said.

Alex's eyes narrowed, but Richard smiled in satisfaction when he saw a trace of fear cross her sapphire eyes. Suddenly, there came a wail from upstairs. Alex was distracted, fear constricting her heart at the thought of one of her babies being hurt or upset. Richard took advantage of the moment. He knocked the gun out of her hands and scrambled for it. Alex came back to her senses and dived for it. It was knocked away from both their hands and they fought. Alex using every ounce of knowledge she had learned from Olivia in self defense, wishing she had spent more time learning than doing paperwork. Alex was no match for Richard, who was bigger and by far stronger.

He wrestled her to the ground as she fought and screamed at him. He slapped her hard across the face and pulled out a shiny knife and held it in front of her. She saw her own terrified reflection on the sliver blade.

"Say good night Alexandra Cabot." Richard said coldly with a sick smile on his face.

Alex closed her eyes, anticipating the feel of the cold blade on her neck and praying that death would take her quickly and painlessly. Her mind gripped with fear at the thought of Faith and James losing both parents before they turned a week old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's phone rang. She was on her way to Alex's place to check on her. Melinda's frantic voice came over the line.

"Casey. White lives three doors down from Alex. We figured out that in order for him to know about her life and Olivia's life he had to be close and must've tapped the phones or something. We looked up the calls from his phone and we traced it to a location near her house. Munch managed to narrow it down to an exact location. Casey, where's Olivia?" Melinda rambled, fear in her voice.

Casey felt a sense of dread. "Oh my gosh, Alex's is home alone." She screamed.

"I know. That's why we need Olivia there now!" Melinda yelled back.

"I'm on my way there." Casey said pushing on the gas pedal harder as her car sped down the road and other cars honked their horns and shouted profanities at her.

"Hurry." Melinda's voice said, more much softly, filling Casey with more panic.

She finally reached the front of Alex's house. She paused for half a second to catch her breath. Suddenly, she heard a frightened scream and a baby's wail.

"Alex!" Casey cried. Thinking fast she pushed the speed dial on her phone for Olivia and left it in the car, racing into the house scared for her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I told everyone that updates will be much slower now that I'm taking classes again. Which sucks of course, but I will certainly try my best to update all my stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all who reviewed. R&R and make me wanna write lol…well I like to write either way, but it makes the whole thing a little sweeter. Heh hehe.


	10. Crickets in the Background

Chapter Ten- Crickets in the Background

Thanks to BrittanyLS, JennBenn3148, Whatsername007, swimmer2009, AllAboutMe123, obsessedwithstabler, savit, idinakristinfan, mstang.gurl, onetreefan, and inlovewithateacher325.

Sergeant. Cadet here. Love you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia jumped when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID. It was Casey. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. Now that Emily was going to pull through, she was getting some well deserved sleep. Too little sleep made one very grouchy detective. Elliot wasn't back from getting coffee and a change of clothes for Olivia yet. She picked it up.

"Hey." She said leaning back into her chair.

No answer…just the sound of crickets in the background. Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear with a confused expression. She put the phone back to her ear.

"Casey? Hello?" she tried again.

No answer.

_Pick up the damn phone, woman_ She thought. But there was a slight sense of worry tugging at the back of her mind. Casey wouldn't just call her without a message or something important to say. She wasn't the type for prank calls and wasting time.

Just then, Melinda and Fin burst into the room. Olivia glanced at their breathlessness with raised eyebrows, but one look from their worried eyes made her heart wrench with fear.

"What's going on?" she demanded before either of them could open their mouths.

Melinda was the first to speak. "Alex. Richard lives three doors down from her. Casey's there now." She flushed with gasps.

Olivia's eyes darkened. She put the phone to her ear again.

"CASEY!" she screamed into it, almost waking her sleeping daughter.

No answer. But this time, Olivia could make out a faint scream in the background. _Oh shit._ She thought.

She and Fin rushed out of the hosipital, leaving Melinda behind to watch over Emily. Elliot was at the car with Munch. Munch had hunt him down at the coffeehouse and brought him with.

No words were exchanged between Olivia or Elliot, but both could read each other's worry and fear perfectly well. They slid into their car without a second's hesitation as Munch and Fin did the say. Sirens were blaring as they sped down the road toward Alex's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey ran in just in the nick of time. Richard had Alex pinned down and had a knife held to her neck and was muttering something in her ear that made Alex's blue eyes grow wide and frightened.

"Let her go, White." Casey said coldly as she stood behind him.

Richard spun and let go of Alex, who wormed away from him and into a corner, trying to regain her sense of balance.

"You must be Casey Novak." He said with a sick smile.

"Yeah." She said plainly. "So tell me what you're doing here?" _Keep him talking and his attention away from Alex. _Casey reminded herself.

Alex was inching her way toward her gun. Her movements were silent and her eyes focused on Richard's back. Casey kept her expression blank, but she knew what was going on. Between the fear and the anger, she was annoyed at herself for not bringing her own gun with her.

"Killing Alexandra Cabot." He replied smoothly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Why?" she asked. His attention was straying and she had to keep it focused on her. "Because she buried you in court? Because she made it so that every single member of the jury voted you guilty after ten minutes in the jury room? Because she avenged the deaths of the ADA that you killed?" Casey asked venomously.

"Shut up." He warned.

"Oh cut it out. You're not in control. You never will be. We made sure of that. I mean come on, you couldn't even get a word out the way Alex questioned you right? You were just too astounded by her way of speaking to you." She said thoughtfully as his face grew redder.

He dove at her. She kneed him in the stomach. He let out a grunt, but grabbed her by the hair and threw her right into Alex. Alex fought back a cry of pain as her wrist twisted and snapped. Casey scrambled for the gun that Alex was only inches away from. Richard dived for it as well.

In desperation, Alex kicked out. She caught him straight in the chest, forcing him away from her and Casey. He pushed her aside and grabbed the gun from Casey. Casey backed away as Richard aimed the gun at her heart.

He smiled again. "Well well well, now who's in control?" he asked with a satisfied expression.

He switched the aim from Alex to Casey and then back to Alex. "Who goes first?" he asked.

Alex glared at him defiantly, one hand cradling her broken wrist. Casey had the same expression. Both their minds were calculating on how to get out of the situation, but in different ways. Alex was calculating escape routes, while Casey was counting down the seconds Olivia and Elliot would be there. She had no doubt that they would come.

Richard made his decision. He would kill the younger one first. Let Alex know that her new ADA's death was her fault. He aimed the gun at Casey. Casey glared back. She wouldn't be afraid. Alex was close to tears.

Casey did not say a word, even as Richard demanded her apology for the things she had said to him. She was not afraid of death, but afraid of what would happen after she died. Who would prosecute criminals when she and Alex were gone? She closed her eyes as a shot rang out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did you like that? I'm sorry that took so long to post. I have school now. So slow updating. Sorry.


	11. Fate

Chapter Eleven- Fate

Thanks to Lucy, JennBenn3148, Whatsername007, angel1986, Hkitty9013, idinakristinfan, AllAboutMe123, onetreefan, and obsessedwithstabler for their reviews!

Thanks Sergeant Happy Bunny…did I ever tell you that you are soo loved?

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. Fine, make me feel bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey expected to feel pain shoot through her body, but she felt nothing. In panic she opened her eyes to see if Richard had changed his mind and shot Alex. Alex was fine, but staring widely at the doorway of her house. Richard sank to his knees and threw up blood on the floor. He twitched for a moment before moving no more.

Olivia stood in the doorway with her gun leveled and her face white. She was shaking slightly, but her hands were firm and steady. Elliot also had his gun drawn, but he reacted to Olivia's shot. He moved quickly past her and toward Richard, kicking the gun away from him.

"You guys okay?" he asked, helping Alex to her feet and then Casey.

"Yeah, just a little bruised." Alex replied.

Olivia got over the shock she always felt after killing someone and walked toward them.

"Did he hurt you guys? Did he do anything?" Olivia demanded, her voice quivering slightly.

Alex put her good hand on Olivia's shoulder. "We're fine." She said firmly. "You got here just in time."

Casey smiled at Olivia. "You just saved our lives, Liv."

Olivia gave the redhead a small smile. "That's my job isn't it?"

Alex laughed and then winced. "Busted wrist." She muttered once she saw Elliot and Olivia's eyes cloud with worry.

A baby's wail broke into their conversation.

"Shit!" Alex cried, racing up the stairs two at a time.

"Alex!" Elliot and Olivia yelled after her, running after her.

They did not want her out of their sights, not since Richard had just narrowly killed her and Casey.

"Alex!" Olivia cried again, bursting through the nursery door.

She froze when she saw Alex cradling a baby in one arm, cooing to it in a voice that the detective never even knew she was capable of. Alex, the toughest DA in the state of New York, the one that showed no mercy in court and made even the toughest convicts tremble at the sight of the hardness in her eyes, was baby- talking and making an infant gurgle and coo. Olivia couldn't believe it.

Elliot came up behind his wife with a small smile. Seeing Alex with the child reminded him of how Olivia was with their daughter. The way she had sang Emily to sleep at night and then comforted her when she cried. It was completely unlike the cop, but it suited her as much as it contrasted her. He put a hand on her shoulder. Olivia turned to face him and he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I'll get the paramedics for Al." He murmured.

"Hurry." She answered just as softly with her face still nuzzled in his neck.

He turned and left, but left Olivia breathless and with the tingling feeling on her fingertips the way he always left her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, Alex was getting her wrist quickly splinted before she had to go to the hospital to get it properly taken care of. Olivia had Alex's twins in her arms and was trying her best to soothe them. Casey was arguing with some paramedics about how she was. They wanted to check her over. She didn't think it was necessary.

Elliot and Cragen watched from the sidelines.

"We got lucky." Cragen said. "If you two had been stuck on the Washington Bridge or in traffic, both of them would be dead."

"Yeah I know. I can't get over how fate plays with our lives." Elliot replied a little bitterly.

"It does what it wants without asking us that's for sure." Cragen sighed.

"I just wished it had a little more concern for our peace of mind." Elliot voiced gruffly, before walking away to help lighten the burden of the twins for Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hospital, Olivia was thinking something along the lines of. _I've been here too many times this week._

Elliot was thinking the same thing. Emily was doing much better and was to the point of driving her nagging and fussing parents out of the room. The little girl was actually quite demanding when she was annoyed. Elliot smiled to himself. That part of Emily was certainly most like Olivia.

Casey was being chased by doctors. She had come to the hospital to check up on Alex, but now was being hounded by medical people in lab coats that were getting on her nerves.

"People seriously…I'm FINE!" she yelled at them.

"Just let us…"

"NO! One more word and I'm jumping out of the fire escape."

Her words were followed by silence and a satisfied smile on her face. Elliot rolled his eyes. Casey was just too damn stubborn to listen to anyone. He flashed her a smile and earned on in return.

"How are our residential mothers doing?" Casey asked, watching Olivia and Alex talk quietly in Alex's room.

"They're fine, but they're talking about something that they don't' want me around for." Elliot said with a slightly hurt tone in his voice.

Casey glanced at him and then into the room. Olivia was speaking to Alex in a very hushed tone and Alex looked like she was about to cry. She took a step in and Olivia whirled around after Alex's eyes lifted to meet Casey's.

"Casey, I need to talk to Alex alone for a moment." Olivia said a little bluntly.

Casey wasn't used to being butted out by Olivia, not since they had becomes friends after a rocky start.

"Uh…Okay." She said a little hesitantly.

Alex didn't say anything, just stared off into space with big blue eyes full of wet tears.

"Let's get coffee. This hospital coffee sucks." Elliot said, seeing Casey's hurt look.

It had been a long time since she was cut out of a girl talk kind of conversation. Elliot on the other hand was used to it. Casey didn't argue and followed Elliot out obediently, beating a few more doctors away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Olivia's Conversation

Olivia had walked into Alex's room, meaning to try and tell Alex a secret. Something big…something that could potentially ruin their friendship as well as Alex's peace of mind. Olivia had not wanted to tell her, but found the truth nagging at the back of her mind ever since finding that Alex had been almost killed by Richard White.

"Alex we need to talk." She had said.

Elliot had stared at her curiously with a look that mirrored Alex's.

"_Alone._" She had then emphasized.

Elliot had sulked out of the room and Alex had looked more confused than ever.

"You know that day when you were shot in court?" Olivia asked once Elliot was out of earshot.

Alex was thoroughly confused. "Yeah, I remember." The seriousness coming from Olivia was unnerving her. "How could I forget?" she joked a little awkwardly.

Olivia sighed. "Alex, promise me that you won't be mad that I kept this from you."

Alex stared at her. She was a little scared of what Olivia would say next, but she wanted to promise. She hesitated. To Alex, a promise was golden and she wouldn't break it for anything.

Olivia noticed her hesitation and realized how much she was asking of the lawyer. "Okay don't promise but I'm gonna tell you anyway."

She took a deep breath. Even as a cop, she had never experienced something this hard, knowing that the next words that came out of her mouth, could potentially ruin one of the best friendships she had ever made. She felt nervous.

"On that day that you were shot, you were supposed to die. Elliot along with you. You shouldn't have even survived long enough to hit the ground; Elliot died in the hospital. Afterward Jackson and I were hurting so we did something we never thought we would do."

At this, Olivia pulled a worn piece of paper from her pocket. It had some old words written on it and seemed to radiate with a feeling of power. Alex was about to say something, but Olivia held up a hand.

"So we resorted to magic. Jackson had read about it somewhere and he was covering a story about it. It was out of desperation. Jackson was hurting without you and I couldn't live without Elliot. So here we were at the front of the courthouse when we performed magic for the first time. What do you know? It worked. You still got shot, but you survived. Elliot wasn't even scratched."

Alex gaped at her. She believed Olivia in spite of herself. Olivia would never lie to her about something like this, and she wouldn't lie with that serious expression on her face either.

"Oh my gosh…" Alex said softly. "You mean, I'm supposed to be dead."

Olivia nodded, waiting for an outburst.

It never came.

Alex just started to cry. "Oh my gosh…" Alex believed in fate and if you messed with it- it would find ways to mess back.

"Alex…"

Alex said through tears. "Is this the reason why I lost Jackson?"

Olivia looked away. "I don't know Alex. I know what you believe about fate, but I don't know if it had anything to do with it."

Alex remembered the way Jackson had dove to save her in the crash. "He knew. He knew what was going to happen didn't he?" she asked.

"Maybe Alex, no one will ever know." Olivia replied gently.

Alex stared at the parchment in her hands. "Why did you give this to me?" she asked.

"Because I think you need to decide what you want to do from here. Jackson and I made our decisions. Now it's your turn." Olivia said softly. "Just remember what you've gained in the place of what you've lost before you decide."

With that she quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Alex staring at the piece of worn paper. She glanced at her children sleeping in the corner and then at the picture of her husband that she kept with her at all times in her pocket. The decision was hers, if only she knew which to make.

XXXXXXXXXXX

For those of you who haven't read my other fanfic, If Only, then you will be confused by the last part. Read that and you will get it. Hope you enjoyed that!


	12. She Can't Do It

Chapter Twelve- She Can't Do It

Thanks to The27thGilmore, AllAboutMe123, Whatsername007, GiggleGloWorm9987, idinakristinfan, onetreefan, and obsessedwithstabler.

WHOO HAPPY BUNNY!

Disclaimer: I hate you Dick Wolf, but you rock for inventing these people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex stared at the choice that Olivia had just given her. To have Jackson back, to have him by her side again and to hold him, it was unbelievable. Her hand traced the edges of the worn paper. If she had been anyone else, she would've decided already, without thinking things through. But she was Alexandra Cabot, and she did not gamble.

Her sleeping twins were tucked in a cradle near her bed. She glanced at them. They had been the result of Jackson's sacrifice. Could she give them up? If she did, she would also put Emily's life in danger. She clenched her hand into a fist and closed her eyes. This was painful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia watched Emily sleep. They could take her out of the hospital as soon she woke up and Olivia couldn't wait. Elliot couldn't either. Their little girl did not belonged in a cold place like the hospital, where both detectives had seen death come too early to too many people. Emily stirred, and immediately, both her parents were at her side.

"Hey half pint." Elliot said with a broad grin.

Emily smiled sleepily back. "Can I go home?" she asked.

"Of course baby." Olivia said with a smile.

Emily crawled out from under the covers and into her mother's lap. "I wanna go home and hug Hippo."

Elliot and Olivia laughed. "You will honey." Olivia said.

"I'll get the car." Elliot beamed, kissing his daughter on the top of the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was trying to fill out mountains of paperwork. She had to talk with the shooting board about Olivia killing White and then talk to his lawyer about the incident. She phoned Cragen and told him to step up the pace with the incident report. Despite all the chaos that was going on, life went on, and she had to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex could not decide. She wanted Jackson back so much, but she couldn't let herself put her own children and Olivia and Elliot's child in danger. She was a prosecutor, and she thought like one. What she wanted was not the main concern; it was the safety and well being of everyone else. She felt grief. She had one chance to save her husband, and yet, she could not take it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Super short I know, but like everyone else, I get writer's block. If anyone tells me they don't get that, they're lying. Lol. Sorry about how short it was, but right now, I'm am looking to my dear readers for some ideas.

Ok vote. Who wants him back? Who wants her to be strong and deal with it? Who wants Olivia to suffer? Who wants her to be left alone? Who wants Casey to find love? In need of ideas please.


	13. Homecoming

Chapter 13- Homecoming

Thanks to JennBenn3148 and idinakristenfan, for reviewing!

Special thanks to Sergeant Happy Bunny.

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any of these characters or this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot were allowed to take Emily home. Emily was very hyper after spending so much time in bed.

"Daddy, can we go hit in the batting cages?" She bubbled.

Elliot laughed. "First day out of the hospital and you're ready for that?" he asked, lifting his daughter up to his shoulders.

Olivia smiled at the sight of them. She never expected to end up where she was. It was a dream come true. Not so long ago, Elliot had been her partner and friend…nothing more. Now they were more than that. They were married and Olivia wasn't sleeping alone at night anymore. She couldn't help but stare at Elliot with eyes full of adoration.

"What do you say, Liv?" Elliot asked, glancing back at his wife.

Olivia smiled at him. "I don't see why not." She replied, walking up to ruffle her daughter's hair.

"YAY!" Emily squealed, clapping her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey I can give you a ride home." Casey said, as Alex ran a brush through her hair.

"Hey thanks Casey." Alex said with a smile, "For everything."

Casey flashed her a smile. "Hey that's what friends are for."

Alex eased her duffel bag onto her good shoulder. Casey and Munch had packed it for her and brought it back for her while Alex had been in the waiting room. Fin had done her a favor and taken her children home. It took some getting used to for Alex, having to worry about where her infants were all the time. It was different some the independent lifestyle she usually led.

Casey fished her car keys out of her purse. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Almost." Alex replied, moving to the bedside table. She glanced down at the paper Olivia had given her and pocketed it.

"Now I am." She stated while Casey quirked an eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot pulled into the driveway of their house with the radio turned on. Emily was a fan of Kelly Clarkson, so "Behind These Hazel Eyes" was blasting through the speakers. Emily was singing in the backseat. Olivia let loose as well and was belting out the song at the top of her lungs. Elliot didn't know whether to laugh or to buy himself a pair of earplugs.

"Mommy…I thought we were going to the batting cage." Emily said softly as her mother opened the car door.

Olivia and Elliot traded smiles.

"We have a surprise for you." Olivia said with a grin.

Emily's eyes widened. She followed her parents into the house where she was greeted with a warm wet tongue.

"Surprise!" Screamed Elliot's other kids. Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie were wearing broad smiles on their faces as the baby of the family walked into the room.

Emily squealed, wrapping her arms around the black lab puppy that was furiously wagging his tail.

"What do you want to name it?" Elliot asked, kneeing down beside his youngest.

Emily looked thoughtful. "Mmm…Hippo!" she exclaimed.

Silence.

"Uhh…" Maureen started.

"Just kidding," Emily laughed. "Let's name him Blackie."

The family fell into fits of laughter and recrowded around the new member of the family and Emily's homecoming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was in her office. After driving Alex home, she had offered to stay with her and help with the twins, but Alex had driven her out, insisting Casey needed a break and some sleep.

Casey was wide awake, however. Her mind couldn't comprehend how close she had come to dying, only to be saved. She leaned her head into her hands. Her mind traveled back to that day at the courthouse when they had a shootout. It never ended with her job. There was always someone out there to commit another heinous crime, and there was always someone who had put price on all of the squad's heads.

A knock came at the door and Munch poked his head in.

"Detective." She greeted, standing on the line between friend and coworker, unsure which under Munch wanted to talk to her.

"Hey Red." He said with a smile, sitting down across from her.

Casey relaxed, easing into friend mode. "Watcha need?" She asked, shuffling some papers to the corner of her desk.

"I don't think it's about what I need. I think it's about what you need." Munch replied. "Something's bothering you and it's not the job."

"You know me too well." Casey mused.

Munch quirked an eyebrow. "Or maybe you're easy to read."

"Yeah right." Casey laughed.

"Tell me." Munch said turning serious. "What's bothering you?"

Casey sighed, giving in. She found it difficult to open up, but out of all the members of the squad, she had bonded with Munch, and she trusted him.

"There's always someone out to get us." Casey began. "Always someone to commit a crime and always someone out there to try and get revenge on us. How do we lead a normal life when everyone we come in contact with gets put in danger?"

Munch moved around her desk to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "We try our best." Munch said, sounding very much unlike his cynical self.

He had been bitter and single for so long, it didn't bother him anymore, but Casey was young. She had a long life ahead of her and the prospect of her spending it alone was a sad aspect. Munch noticed the way she looked a Huang. He knew she had a crush.

"Hey look Red, sometimes you just have to take the chance. It's better than not loving at all and regretting it." He preached.

Casey glanced down at her desk. Her thought traveling somewhere else. "You know don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked.

"No, but I've been on this job a long time and well, I notice things." He said with a wry grin. "Go for it girly."

Casey glanced at him. "You're the one who got the garter belt."

"I gave it to Fin." He chuckled. "He could use some luck."

Casey rolled his eyes, getting up. "I'm going home." She said heading toward the bathroom. She had to change before she could bike home. Biking in her suit was not a good idea.

"Kay." Munch said, getting up to go too.

"Yeah good night." Casey said, turning back to lock her office door.

"Yeah and Casey?"

"Hmm?"

"Think about what I said." Munch said.

"Yeah." She said, nodding and then walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that? Lol. I thought maybe Munch would be too old for Casey so maybe Huang would fit. Hehe…I will write more about them. Last minute idea. Remember the beginning where I mentioned Emily wanting a puppy. Tada! Lol. Sorry having fun here. So next chapter. Will Alex bring back Jackson? Would it go against everything she believes in? Find out! R&R!


	14. Something New

Chapter Fourteen- Something New

Author's Note: I guess I can't be sure of the reviews I got for this chapter, because fanfiction screwed up my chapters. Some people said they couldn't see chapter 13 so I reuploaded it. This is chapter 14, and I hope everyone can see it. Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex stared down that little sheet of paper. Her mind raced. She wanted to do it. All the materials were gathered around her as she sat in the cold, where Jackson had taken his last breath. It had not been hard to leave her twins with the Captain, who adored the kids like his own grandchildren. In a way they were.

She traced her finger around the candle. Everything she needed was right before her, but why could she not do it? Why couldn't she bring back the one person she desperately needed? Did that mean she didn't love him?

Alex knew that wasn't so. It was something else. Something nagging at the back of her head and she couldn't quite place it.

"You can't do it can you?" came a soft voice behind her.

Alex knew the voice. Olivia. It was her comforting voice, almost maternal like. She didn't reply, but Olivia walked over and knelt down beside her.

Moments of silence passed between them.

"I don't know why I can't." Alex finally whispered.

Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes softened at the sight of one her closest friends looking back at her with lost tearful blue eyes.

"That's cause you know what the price is. You know what you could lose if you go through with this." Olivia said softly.

Alex lost it and broke into hysterical sobs. "I know what I lose if I don't." she said fiercely back.

Olivia didn't wince at her tone. Didn't react at all.

"Alex, I know you, but you know yourself. I gave you that paper, because I wanted to give a decision. I made mine. Jackson made his. Now it's your turn."

"What if I put lives in danger? What if my twins didn't survive if I got Jackson back? What if Emily dies?" Alex demanded.

Olivia looked at Alex with sad eyes. Something drifting in the corner of her eyes. "Then that's what fate demands in return. Blood for blood."

It hit Alex hard in the stomach as the realization set in. "My life for another's…" she murmured. She looked up with wide eyes. "Someone died on those courthouse steps didn't they?"

Olivia nodded sadly. "It wasn't one of your cases, so I guess you never heard about it. But yes, someone did die. Three people died."

Alex let out a breath, lowering her eyes to stare at the floor, speechless.

Olivia bit her lip, and then whispered. "It's your choice Alex, but whatever you decide you are going to have to live with for the rest of your life."

With that, she walked back to her car and Alex watched her drive away. Her own mind completely lost. With a sigh of defeat, she lit the candle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey fell asleep the moment she sat down on the couch. It had been an exhausting day for her. She never even heard the knock on her door or someone enter. All she realized when she slowly opened her eyes was someone standing over her.

She immediately snapped awake, ready to fight back.

"Easy Red." A soft voice said.

"John?" She asked.

Munch smiled slightly. "Yeah. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. The door was unlocked."

Casey groaned. "I must've been so tired that I forgot to lock it. Good catch."

"No problem." He said. "Did you think about what I had said?"

Casey glanced at him. "Yeah. The whole way home."

"I'm glad." He said, although there was hint of sadness in his voice.

He knew he wasn't the object of Casey's affections, even though he had a thing for the girl. She was out his reach. He had had his heart broken so many times, he didn't feel the ache anymore. He just let it go.

Casey had her back turned to him, unsure of where to start.

"John, how long have we known each other?" she asked softly.

"Jeez, Red, I don't know, since you walked into the squad room with your guns blazing and bouncy red hair." He joked.

She turned to look at him and he was taken back by the soft look in her eyes. He knew Casey Novak as a prosecutor…ruthless in court, demanding in the squad room. She was everything but soft, except around children.

"John, what if everything I wanted was in you?" she asked softly.

He stared. "Wow."

Casey immediately turned pink and thrust her hands deep down into the back pockets of her blue jeans. "I didn't mean to…I mean I didn't…" she stammered.

"Shut up." He said, crossing the distance between them, pressing his lips gently to hers. "You talk too much." He murmured, before words were silenced by the start of something new.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia got home late. Elliot was sitting in the couch waiting for her, a little a bit angry.

"Where have you been?" he demanded to know.

Olivia raised her eyebrows at his tone. "With Alex." She said. "I needed to make sure she was okay."

He immediately relaxed and suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry." He murmured. "I was just worried."

"So am I." She said softly clinging onto him. "So am I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well do you get the importance of that last tidbit? Everyone's life depends on Alex's choice. GASP WHAT HAPPENS? Ok just kidding. Sorry I can't post more. I have to leave soon. Review please. Lol. I'm putting Casey and Munch together because well they got the most votes.


	15. The Right Decision

Chapter Fifteen- The Right Decision

Thanks to JennBenny3148, Whatsername007, GiggleGloWorm9987, AllAboutMe123, onetreefan, Hkitty9013, obsessedwithstabler, and idinakristinfan.

Te amo.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I think this one's gonna be the last chapter. I'm running out of ideas so I'm gonna wait until a few episodes of the show before I can really come up with anymore good ideas. Sorry guys. Serious writer's block. I'm just hoping it won't be permanent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whatcha thinking?" Casey asked, pulling her jacket over her bare shoulders, perched on the arm of her couch.

Munch shrugged before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Just stuff."

Casey gave him a sarcastic smile, one he loved from her. "And I was so afraid you would be vague."

He chuckled softly. "I was just wondering where the hell did I get that you had a thing for Huang."

Casey gaped at him for a moment before she started to laugh hysterically. He made a face.

"Yeah that's just hilarious."

"It really is." She giggled. "Huang?"

He put his face close to hers. "Oh shut up Miss Novak."

Casey laughed harder. "When money grows on trees hon." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

He shook his head and tickled her in the ribs, making her squirm and laugh. He smiled adoringly as her red hair fell around the two of them. John Munch did wonder what he would tell his colleagues the next morning, however.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot were curled up side by side in their bedroom watching the Notebook. It was not Elliot's type of movie, but upon marrying Olivia, he had discovered her little secret. After a hard day, she liked to curl up with a blanket, a carton of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, and a sappy love movie.

"Gimme some." He said, reaching for the carton.

Olivia wormed away. "Get your own." She retorted, holding it away from him at arm's reach.

He maneuvered around her only to slip and end up on top of Olivia, making her drop the carton. The ice cream spilled onto the carpet and they both just stared at it.

"I'm not cleaning it up." Olivia stated bluntly.

"You spilled it." Elliot replied.

"You made me do it."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

This married couple bickering went on for a few more minutes before Olivia was distracted by the movie. Elliot shook his head with a small smile on his face at Olivia's eye's glued to the screen. It was totally unlike her. But then again, a lot of things were totally unlike her after they had gotten married. He kinda liked it. He saw both sides of her now.

_Baby I've been drifting away_

_And dreaming all day_

_Of holding you_

_Touching you_

_The only thing I wanna do _

_Is be with you_

_As close to you_

_As I can be_

Noah and Allie began kissing on the screen and Elliot felt an overwhelming urge to kiss his leading lady beside him. He turned onto one side to kiss her gently on the neck. She responded by tilting her head slightly upward as her arm wrapped around him. He continued to kiss her, enjoying the way her eyes closed as he enveloped her in his arms.

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I wanna feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

She looked beautiful in the dim light. Elliot smiled at the woman he loved laying beside him. Elliot laid his hand on Olivia's leg. Olivia's eyes popped open. She flashed him a sexy smile. He found himself smiling back. He reached for her dark blue cami and gently slipped it off. Hours of cop training had made her body toned and Elliot kissed her shoulder gently.

_Do you know what you do to me?_

_Everything inside of me_

_Is wanting you_

_And needing you_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_Let's get lost tonight _

_In each other_

They laid back on the bed together and more kisses followed as they closed the distance between them, committing the most intimate act between two people. Their love had kept them hanging on through every up and down in their lives, both as detectives and as a family.

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I wanna feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

As they lay side by side in the moonlight, Elliot reached for Olivia's hand. She was still a little breathless and so was he. He could barely make out her small smile. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex felt wet tears in her eyes as the small flame clawed hungrily at the piece of paper. Her hands were shaking as she watched the tiny flicker of fire burn her only chance of having her husband back.

She just could not do it. She was a prosecutor. No matter what, she could not stop thinking like one. She had pushed her own emotional feelings aside and realized how risky it was. If fate was cruel, her children could die, Emily could die, and she might even lose Jackson in the process anyway. The price was too high, even for Alexandra Cabot.

A soft breeze blew through her hair, sending it behind her shoulders in blonde waves. She looked up, wondering where it came from so suddenly. That's when she noticed that there was no rustling of leaves and the trees were completely still. She knew then that Jackson was telling her it was okay to let him go. With a small smile playing at the corner of her lips and tears streaming down her cheeks, she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The DA's office had been chaos and mayhem ever since Alex started her stream of hospital visits. Jim Steele was trying to keep everything together, but things were coming undone without Alex's firm authority.

The SVU squad was the only part of the DA's office not overrun with cases. Casey was doing a very good job of managing them all. Jim was a little jealous of that, but he knew Casey worked for it. The ADA barely had a life outside of the office, but recently he heard she was dating one of the SVU detectives.

Heads turned when two figures emerged from the front door. Smart taps on the linoleum floor. He knew who was back before she came to his view. Alex Cabot walked into the DA's office with a confident demeanor. Not far behind her was Olivia Benson. Jim knew she was one of the top cops in the state of New York. They had gotten many convictions because of her and her partner's detective skills. The detective was carrying a cup of coffee and so was Alex. Both looked refreshed after their long rest. Jim greeted Alex as she walked toward her office, which was right beside his.

"Hey Alex." He said, unsure of how Alex was feeling after the death of her husband.

"Hey." She replied with a soft smile. "I'll be around to pick up the twins from Maureen's at around 7." She said to Olivia.

"Awesome." Olivia replied with a nod of her golden brown head. "Have fun back in your comfort zone." She said before turning and walking out of the DA's office and toward the station.

"Twins?" Jim asked confused.

Alex couldn't help but broaden her smile. "Yeah I gave birth. A boy and a girl. Identical twins."

Jim took this in. "Wow." He said, letting out a deep breath.

He gulped as Alex's presence took its toll on him like it always did. She tilted her head to one side as she read some of the files on her desk. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes as her blue eyes studied the file before her behind her black framed glasses. Jim always thought was beautiful, but had a fiery sarcastic attitude about her that made her tough in court and one very smart woman outside of it. He didn't leave her doorway, but stood their gazing at her.

She looked up. "Why don't you stop dancing around the question you wanna ask me?" she said matter-of-factly.

He had expected that. "Alright. Are you okay?"

Alex closed her and let out a soft breath. "Yes and no." she said softly. "I miss Jackson like mad, but if I don't move on I'll be stuck in the past that I can't undo for the rest of my life. I can't do that. I have two other people depending on me now."

"Hey, Alex. I'll be here for you. You can depend on me." He said with concern in his eyes.

She smiled. "Thanks Jim, but I think I'll be fine."

"Yeah." He said with a smile in return. "You will Alex. You always are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Alex and Olivia were sitting in Olivia's yard sipping glasses of wine. Elliot was in the kitchen, cooking up something. It was a cozy scene with the Stabler children playing ball with the dog. Emily was the only one sitting down with two babies in her lap. Fin and Munch were inside watching the news and arguing. Melinda was trying to keep the peace. Casey was wrapped up in Munch's arms as the argument continued, though she was more amused than annoyed.

As Alex watched the kids play, she felt another cooling breeze on her skin. No rustling of leaves. Her twins cooed as Emily giggled and Olivia went to her daughter, laughing as a firefly buzzed around them. Alex smiled to herself. She knew she had made the right decision and that Jackson would understand. Spiritually, she knew that Jackson would not have wanted it any other way.

Fin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did you guys like that? Maybe I'll write another fic surrounding Alex and how she moves on. Maybe Dunno. Lol. Hope you liked that. If you haven't realized why Alex didn't bring Jackson back, it's because she can't endanger the lives of Olivia's child and her own kids. HEHE.


End file.
